The present invention relates to a inline-pulse used for counting time speed/heart rate, and more particularly to a wireless inline pulse watch which enables the user to monitor one's exercising status without affect exercising performance.
FIGS. 1B, 1C, 1D and 1E show inline skate 1 that records the distance a walker covers by responding to measure the speed of inline-skate for users.
This structure and inline slate 1, as shown in FIG. 1A, comprises a vibration switch 11, a signal generator 12, which outputs a voltage signal corresponding to the switching frequency of the vibration switch 11, a debouncing circuit 13, which stabilizes the voltage signal from the signal generator 12, a quartz oscillator 14, which provides a clock signal, an operation processor 15, which counts the switching frequency of the vibration switch 11 and controls the operation of the quart oscillator 14, and a display 16 for displaying output data from the operation processor 15. Because the display unit of inline skate to be installed on the foot, the user cannot easily monitor the display during exercising.